ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Winter and Templeton's Neighborhood
Winter and Templeton's Neighborhood '''(known in some countries as '''Winter, Templeton and Gadget: The Neighborhood Trio) is an animated preschool series that will air on Cartoon Network Jr. Like Aleena's Treehouse (whose characters also appear in the series), it is notable for the appearance of some classic Hanna-Barbera characters (Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Yakky Doodle, Chopper, (the last two who only appeared in the first season), Snagglepuss, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Wally Gator (who only appeared as a cameo character in the first season), Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse (the last two who appeared as cameo characters in the first season, but as main characters in the second season), Dick Dastardly and Muttley.) Synposis It follows the adventures of the titular trio, consisting of a couple of two young talking raccoons, Winter and Templeton, and their robot friend, Gadget, who, following Yogi's request, explore various topics around Canadatown, a town that borders Jellystone Town and Songbird Alley, for young viewers through presentations and music as Yogi is also the one who gave Winter, Templeton and Gadget each an instrument, making them into a band called "The Neighborhood Trio." Characters Hanna-Barbera Classics Characters Yogi Bear '- One of the most recognizable characters in the series, as he originated in his own series. Yogi appears in at least one segment in every episode of the series. His personality remains the same but he proved himself to be smarter than the average bear as he gives good advice to his friends and requested Winter, Templeton and Gadget to explore various topics around Canadatown for young viewers and gave an instrument to each of them, thus becoming the founder of "The Neighborhood Trio." He is Mr. Chef's favorite customer. Along with all his friends, he enjoys playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. In the first season, he was possessed by Ekaro and became Dark Yogi and he transformed his dearest friends, Boo-Boo and Cindy into Dark Boo-Boo and Dark Cindy, but they was later freed by Winter, Templeton and Gadget from Ekaro's control. '''Boo-Boo Bear '- A young bear cub and Yogi's best friend who also originated from the Yogi Bear series. Along with Yogi and his friends, he enjoys playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. In the first season, he was possessed by Dark Yogi and became Dark Boo-Boo, but along with Yogi and Cindy, he was freed by Winter, Templeton and Gadget from Ekaro's control. 'Cindy Bear '- Yogi's girlfriend who, like Yogi and Boo-Boo originated from the Yogi Bear series. She was reverted back to her original design. Along with Yogi and his friends, she enjoys playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. In the first season, she was possessed by Dark Yogi and became Dark Cindy, but along with Yogi and Boo-Boo, she was freed by Winter, Templeton and Gadget from Ekaro's control. 'Huckleberry Hound "Huck" '- The famous blue southern drawl-speaking dog and one of Yogi's closest friends. He is treated by people around him, like a sweet puppy. Along with Yogi and his friends, he enjoys playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. 'Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey '- The famous horse-and-burro sheriff and deputy. Despite their important duties, they have enough time to play with Winter, Templeton and Gadget, along with Yogi and his friends. Their personalities remain the same, the scatterbrained sheriff and the smart deputy. In the second season, they become friends with Mindy, Aleena's best friend. 'Yakky Doodle and Chopper '- The famous small green and yellow duck and white bulldog duo. Along with Yogi and his friends, they enjoy playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. They appear in the first season only. 'Snagglepuss "Snag" '- The famous pink mountain lion and one of Yogi's closest friends. He finally became a great stage actor and is respected by everyone around him, including kids. He keeps his catchphrases, "Heavens to Murgatroyd!" and "Exit, stage left/right/up/down!" Unlike his print character he actually gets helpful information from others, but it is sometimes misleading or told at the wrong time. Along with Yogi and his friends, he enjoys playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. 'Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf '- The famous wolf counterparts to Yogi and Boo-Boo. They retired from being con artists and are now respected by everyone around them, even the kids (though Hokey can get into arguments with Whiff, much to Aleena and Rongo's annoyance). Along with Yogi and his friends, they enjoy playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. They are the only Hanna-Barbera Classic characters not appearing in Aleena's Treehouse to appear as main characters in both seasons of the series. 'Wally Gator '- The famous swinging alligator. He only appeared as a cameo character in the first season. 'Super Snooper and Blabber Mouse '- The famous cat and mouse detective duo. They appeared as cameo characters in the first season, but as main characters in the second season. Blabber now talks very well. Despite their important duties, they have enough time to play with Winter, Templeton and Gadget, along with Yogi and his friends. 'Dick Dastardly and Muttley '- The secondary antagonists of the series. Yogi's arch-nemeses who are always trying to ruin everyone's fun but were foiled by Yogi, Aleena, Winter, Templeton and their friends. Sometimes they join in Winter, Templeton and Gadget's fun as well. Dick Dastardly's face is the same in Aleena's Treehouse. Muttley still snickers at Dick Dastardly's failed attempts, but is now sometimes pessimistic and is unsure of Dick Dastardly's plans but is still loyal to him. Aleena's Treehouse Characters '''Aleena - A cheerful, female hedgehog denizen of Songbird Alley, a suburb of Jellystone Town. She wishes to become a "wonderful knowledge seeker." She appears to be naive, as she is often immature, and sometimes does not understand simple jokes or puns, especially from her brother, Rongo. In the beginning of the series, Aleena got amnesia, but when she started playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget, her memory was returned. Rongo '- A first grader and the older brother of Aleena. Although he often tries to act tough, he has a great deal of love and protection for his sister. Along with Yogi, his sister, Aleena and their friends she enjoys playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. '''Mindy '- A yellow comedic and autistic female yorkie and a citizen of Songbird Alley. She is Aleena's best friend and is considered the voice of reason. In the second season, she became friends with Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey and she shared the secret of Quick Draw being El Kabong with them and the rest of her friends. Along with Yogi, Aleena and their friends she enjoys playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. 'Whiff '- A male blue tabby cat denizen of Songbird Alley. He is also Rongo's best friend and plays baseball with him. He is known to be stuck up and rude, and is commonly perceived as a geek or nerd, or a "goody two shoes." He takes advantage of Aleena's naivety and sometimes play pranks on Mr. Chef just to be funny. Although a genius feline, he idolizes Pierce, and aspires to be cool and famous like him. This strong respect for Pierce causes him to be on bad blood with Zeena. He also tends to argue with Hokey (much to Aleena and Rongo's annoyance). But along with Yogi, Aleena and their friends he enjoys playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. '''Mr. Chef - The chef who runs Songbird Alley's only restaurant who is sometimes the victim of Whiff's funny antics. He is always generally upbeat, on the move and speaks in third person. His favorite customer is Yogi Bear. Pato '- Mr. Chef's young nephew. The youngest resident in Songbird Alley, he is very childlike and looks up to Aleena, Rongo, Mindy and Whiff. Like his uncle, he speaks in third person. Along with Yogi, Aleena and their friends she enjoys playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. '''Pierce '- A teenage magician and a senior in his school. He has a deep interest in candy and is always seen with a large wand. Along with Yogi, Aleena and their friends he enjoys playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. 'Zeena '- A female student of a school in a town bordering Songbird Alley. She is incredibly attached to Pierce, leading to a clashing relationship with Whiff. Along with Yogi, Aleena and their friends she enjoys playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. 'Applefrog '- A frog that rolls around in an apple top. He only says ribbit and not a whole lot else. He seems to have some form of relation to Aleena and along with her, Yogi and their friends he enjoys playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. He appears in the second season only. 'Prince Merboy and Jojo '- Prince Merboy is a merman boy and the prince of the ocean. His butler, Jojo has taken respect to the prince. Along with Yogi, Aleena and their friends they enjoy playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. They appear in the second season only. 'Onionfairy and Onionfairy Girl '- Onionfairy is an onion-headed fairy. He speaks in gibberish and uses the word "onion" excessively. He seems to be upset by Onionfairy Girl's crush on Pato. However, he has successfully won her heart, and considers himself her exclusive bodyguard. In the second season, he refers to himself as a "hard-boiled tough guy" and hates it when anyone describes him as "cute". However, along with Yogi, Aleena and their friends they enjoy playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. They appear in the second season only. 'Charon '- An elf-eared student at the Songbird Alley School, she is usually mild-mannered and polite, though can at time accidentally offend others. She is also very shy and can having trouble speaking confidently, especially under pressure. But along with Yogi, Aleena and their friends he enjoys playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. She appears in the second season only. 'Spi and Rit '- A brother and sister ghost duo; Spi is giddy and cheerful, while Rit is more somber and reserved. The two of them are skilled in humor; Pato is the only one who understands their jokes. No matter their personality, along with Yogi, Aleena and their friends they enjoy playing with Winter, Templeton and Gadget. They appear in the second season only. 'Sabrina '- Aleena and Rongo's mother. She appears in the second season only. 'Kent '- Aleena and Rongo's father. He appears in the second season only. 'Mr. Read '- A musician who runs the town's music shop. He is also Mindy and Whiff's caretaker. On some occasions, he can be easily forgetful. He appears in the second season only. 'Ms. Acro and Popon '- Ms. Acro is a Pre-Kindergarten teacher who works the Songbird Alley School and favors Aleena. Popon is a black cat who works for Ms. Acro during class. They appear in the second season only. Original Characters 'Winter '- One of the main protagonists of the series along with Templeton and Gadget, mainly, the primary protagonist. She, along with Templeton and Gadget, is requested by Yogi to explore various topics when she, Templeton and Gadget got bored. Winter is more down-to-earth than Yogi and Aleena, is quite an intellectual person, but her curiosity does make her question many things, including, but not limited to the various topics. She is not above being weird herself, being known to spontaneously sing in the moment with improvised lyrics. She resides in the town of Canadatown, which borders Jellystone Town and Songbird Alley, and her home is located in Danny Greengrocers, a family business at the town's shopping district. She is incredibly afraid of ghosts, reason being that they're "unscientific beings." As band member of The Neighborhood Trio, she plays the piano and is also the lead singer. '''Templeton - One of the main protagonists of the series along with Winter and Gadget, mainly, the secondary protagonist. He, along with Winter and Gadget, is requested by Yogi to explore various topics when he, Winter and Gadget got bored. He lives in the Canadatown Shopping District with Winter. He is Winter's childhood friend and love interest, and frequently spends time with her in the physics clubroom, though he does not appear to be interested in conducting experiments himself. He owns a ball-in-cup, as he is an avid gamer. As band member of The Neighborhood Trio, he plays the drums. 'Gadget '- One of the main protagonists of the series along with Winter and Templeton, mainly, the tertiary protagonist. He is Winter and Templeton's robot friend. He enjoys playing with Winter and Templeton. He, along with Winter and Templeton, is requested by Yogi to explore various topics when he, Winter and Templeton got bored. As band member of The Neighborhood Trio, he plays the guitar. 'Dark Yogi '- The main villain in the first season. He is actually the real Yogi being possessed by Ekaro. 'Ekaro '- The main antagonist of the series. He is a dark entity known as a "space-time traveler" and can traverse dimensions to his liking. Due to the nature of being a space-time traveler, memories of his existence are easily forgotten. Despite being a dark entity, he can be remorseful at times and can sometimes join Winter, Templeton and Gadget's fun. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Preschooler Shows Category:Yogi Bear